149768-genuinely-worried
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Again, this seems to be an US issue, because EU is filling up pretty well. | |} ---- This is because the only way to express your dissatisfaction about bugs/issues and to give feedback is to write on the forum. On the other hand when you enjoy the game the best thing you can do is just keep logging in and play, but complaining about population in the general chat of Warhound or Luminai won't reach Carbine ears. As for Steam launch I think Carbine should try to identify the issues that didn't allow the game to maintain the influx of new players we had during the relaunch and try to fix them well before they release the game there. For instance I would like to see the PvE/PvP servers merge before Steam, as well as Multi-Que and a PvP revival patch. @Jeraldan, EU Servers don't really look more healthier than they were pre-f2p. Sure there are now 5 ppl in total around me in Thayd, but that's only 3 more than what it used to be :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I still remember I challenged you to a battle back when you roleplayed as a chua, the ultimate match, good times :') I really hope they change something though, maybe merge the pvp and pve servers instead of trying to find a "better solution" | |} ---- When I say failure, I mean the launch itself, it was a bust, entity is more popular than it was pre f2p (but not by much) but both EU and US could be so much more if they actually got the servers right on launch BOTH TIME, if they had the servers in a proper place at OG we might not have had to go f2p, and even if we did, we may have been in a better spot pre f2p... | |} ---- Weird, I have the complete opposite experience. I almost always complete the world boss weekly on reset. For me they're usually the fastest t3 daily contracts as well. I'm on Entity and can always get these done between 9-10 am. Are you having your experience at a different time? | |} ---- ---- On one side; yes that might be a "solution". I'm not sure what effect this would have on the game. I personally would no mind, but I don't know about PvP'ers how they see this. | |} ---- I don't think merging would fix all the issues, but they could add incentives to open world pvp whilst merging the servers (what there plan is) | |} ---- What time frame during the day are you playing the game? I'm always seeing people running world bosses, any time of the day and into evening(I usually stop playing early evening USA Mountain time), on Entity. | |} ---- ---- If you're using / who you do know it's horribly unreliable? Also I am literally right now in a nearly full raid training the WB's (on Entity Dominion). 31 Dommies sitting at SW right now, plus all the ones who sit around on their plots instead of in illium, and I'm seeing folks in GA and DS right now too.... | |} ---- ---- Knowing Drop 7 is in June I AM FILLED WITH DETERMINATION Seriously though I would cry | |} ---- ---- Uhh... you do know that "moving to steam" has absolutely nothing to do with changing server hardware... right? It means the client will be available for download through steam.. everything still runs on Carbine/NCSoft's servers.. Valve becomes an additional step in launching it (for some people, if you choose to launch through steam)... it doesn't change server infrastructure at all. | |} ---- Nope. I'm of the impression that Steem is a conglomerate of server clusters. I could be mistaken. It wouldn't be the first time. If so; I guess we're all just screwed and the game is doomed (again). Kinda sucks since I just bought a fourth character slot. | |} ---- I miss malgrave trail, call me crazy but I found it uniquely awesome when trying to silver for attunement. | |} ---- Steam is a storefront.. the only games that run on Valve's servers..are Valve's. Everything else runs on the publisher/Developer servers for the individual game, just like if you'd bought the game through another source (Best Buy, Amazon, Target, Wal-Mart, etc..). Valve doesn't do anything for the day to day running of a game (except, take up to a 30% cut of revenue generated by Steam Subscribers accessing the game via steam). | |} ---- Awesome =) I don't mind if they make it next week either, double xp weekend this weekend and ptr... I can't do both :P | |} ---- ---- ---- Just a point of clarity, socialism is merely a system where the modes of production are controlled OR regulated by the people. F2P is not at all comparable to socialism, as it is about as capitalist a system as you can get. You give people a taste, and if your product is good they are willing to spend time playing it. During which time you can market digital items to them to make loads and loads of money. (at least in principle). | |} ---- Sorry, your wrong. Let me reiterate... Socialism is not resources and production controlled by the people. In socialism there is an abolition of private property. The state controls industry and resources. I would argue most people who believe in socialism BELIEVE the people are in control of things through the government but thats a contradiction with the abolition of private property present in socialism. In capitalism resources are owned by the people: http://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/capitalism . In Socialism resources and industry are controlled by the government: http://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/socialism . Ironically the exact opposite of what you thought :D The way I would compare F2P to socialism is everyone can have your product for free and never have to pay for it while the game is surviving off the people who do actually work and pay for the product. Its probably more like a welfare system.Technically Wildstar isnt being controlled by the government, they made the choice to go F2P. Its technically not socialist or capitalist but I'd rather see the game be pay to play with better content. I would hope it would have resources but it may be too niche to really thrive as much as I'd like to see it thrive. In reality Wildstar is probably a lot more like an oligarchy. In reality because most MMORPG's are suffering right now in order to compete most games seem to have to conform with a F2P model which in the end is hurting all MMORPG's. | |} ---- ---- You've confused socialism and communism. Again, F2P is nothing analogous to socialism. Again I reiterate, socialism doesn't require "government", government is the manifestation of collective will in instances where the government is the mediary between the people and regulating / controlling the modes of production. If you actually read the "Full Definition" on the Meriam Webster page you linked ( this one http://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/socialism), it states this: "any of various economic and political theories advocating collective or governmental ownership and administration of the means of production and distribution of goods" Socialism does not require government (though often the government is the manifestation of popular will), it merely requires businesses and companies not have carte blanche, and be subject to regulation / control by the people. Edited February 24, 2016 by Nazryn | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Soviet Union under Joseph Stalin. China under Mao Zedong. Germany under Adolf Hitler. Granted they werent cut and dry socialism the entire time but went through transformations which included socialism and communism. All of them abolished private property. All of them were socialist/communist. Dont take my word for it though. Do your own research. | |} ---- ---- You're comparing apples to oranges. Democracy is a political system, socialism is an economic system. Your analogy is invalid, and you've misconstrued socialism at it's very core. People owned private property in China, and people owned private property in Stalin's USSR. Socialism has nothing to do with private property; only who regulates / controls the modes of production (the "people" or their representatives {aka government} in socialism) | |} ---- ---- Welcome to the WildStar Forums. Where every debate about the game and it's systems ends up with the same people arguing about Earthren political and economical systems | |} ---- ---- ----